


How to plan the sourwolf's birthday

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, Idiots in Love, Or Is he?, Stiles really likes Derek, Sweet, birthday fic, kinda oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: It all started with a somewhat stupid idea. At last that was what Scott was saying. And Lydia. And Malia. But Stiles thought it was a brilliant idea.Perfect even.The idea was birthed at a warm day in July when he had been in his father's office at work, nibbling on his salad, eyes on the computer. He casually switched through the various profiles until he spotted Derek's.It was then that he stopped as he glanced down to his birthdate.And all of a sudden he thought that it would be lovely to gift the sourwolf something for his birthday. An amazing present that would surely show how much of an amazing friend he was. Maybe he'd also be able to find something that wasn't just cool, but also conveyed some of what he felt for the werewolf.He still remembered how he had nodded and grinned that day, eating his vegetables with new found enthusiasm.+++Or the short fic about Stiles who wants to do something special for Derek's birthday, but finds out in the end that doing everything his way is the best.





	How to plan the sourwolf's birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actaeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actaeon/gifts).



> This is for my bestie Actaeon! HAPPY BIRTHDAY you awesome person! I hope you like this sweet and little interlude. I'm sorry that it isn't any longer, but I hope it makes you smile nontheless!
> 
> It's set somewhere past season 4, Derek's back in town and life goes on. But it's mostly Stiles' thoughts and the other's don't appear much.

It all started with a somewhat stupid idea. At last that was what Scott was saying. And Lydia. And Malia. But Stiles thought it was a brilliant idea.

Perfect even.

The idea was birthed at a warm day in July when he had been in his father's office at work, nibbling on his salad, eyes on the computer. He casually switched through the various profiles until he spotted Derek's. 

It was then that he stopped as he glanced down to his birthdate. 

And all of a sudden he thought that it would be lovely to gift the sourwolf something for his birthday. An amazing present that would surely show how much of an amazing friend he was. Maybe he'd also be able to find something that wasn't just cool, but also conveyed some of what he felt for the werewolf. 

He still remembered how he had nodded and grinned that day, eating his vegetables with new found enthusiasm.

+++

At first he had tried to find people to make a big party. But no one was really willing to be his partner in crime.

Not even Peter, who actually scoffed at that idea.

With everyone being a major letdown, it all came back down to his amazing skill. And so he sat down in front of his laptop and began to research.

He could easily find a location, and music and everything - but then he leaned back and began to think. Would Derek even like that much attention?

"Say, what do you think about parties, Derek?", he asked one day as they were all sitting in his Loft and holding one of the boring pack-meetings.

"I don't like the noise", was all the wolf answered.

No big party then.

+++

Problem was, that Stiles wanted to do something special for Derek's birthday and without the option of a party, he was rather limited. Scott didn't really want to join in anyway, Lydia didn't care, Isaac wasn't in Beacon Hills, Liam didn't really know Derek; Chris maybe wouldn't be the best idea either. He sure could ask Peter, but with just him, Derek and Peter this felt like a Christmas 'meeting the family' thing. 

But if he'd show up alone, wouldn't that be a lot more strange? Somehow almost like a date?

Stiles' cheeks turned red and he let out a groan.

A date.

He would really love a date with Derek. But would it be wise to combine this with his birthday? Wouldn't it be terribly cheesy?

And after all, this was supposed to be for Derek, and not for him.

No date then.

+++

The weeks and months ticked by and Stiles wasn't any wiser.

No party. No date. But still something special.

A dinner? Should he cook for Derek? But wouldn't that be like a date then? Or invite him to his favourite bar? But what was his favourite bar...?

With a frustrated grown he stared at Derek, frowning. Until the wolf noticed and glanced back.

"What is it, Stiles?"

"... do you like bars?", he just blurted out, which earned him a strange look from Scott and a shrug from Derek.

"Haven't been to any for years now."

No bar then.

+++

He told no one about his big plan. No one knew. On the one hand he felt really good about it as he was looking forward to Derek's surprised look. But on the other hand it was terrible to plan everything on his own.

Especially when he didn't really have a plan yet.

He wanted to surprise Derek in his Loft. Maybe bake him something?

"Do you like cakes?", he blurted out during another pack meeting, which ended in Scott staring at him all evening.

But at least he got an answer this time as well.

"Not that much. Some are okay, but I'm not overly fond of them."

No cake then.

+++

He could buy him flowers! Everyone liked flowers. Right?

"I have no favourite flower, Stiles", was his answer when Stiles asked during the next meeting. Which ended in him scowling and staring at his screen the next night.

No party. No cake. No flowers.

But how could he turn that day into something special? Right, he could still cook for him! And buy an amazing present!

"I like meat."

Meat. Great. He could try to make him a Steak?

But the first time he tried it at home, his father brought the fire extinguisher and just shook his head.

No self made dinner then.

But he could take him out, right?

"I don't eat out often. Too many people."

++++

Stiles heaved a sigh as he stared at his calendar. 

Time was running short and he was running out of options. He'd need a restaurant with meat, but without many people. And not too expensive.

And he still needed an amazing present, of course!

But what should he gift Derek Hale? 

"Okay, what's going on with you?", his Dad suddenly asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.

"...uh...? Why?"

"You're frustrated over something and you're asking everyone what Derek might like as presents, so...?"

Stiles made a face and leaned back in his chair, facing his Dad.

"I found out when his birthday is and I want to turn this into an amazing day for him and find the most amazing present and just... make him speechless!"

The Sheriff's smile told him that he probably knew a lot more about this than Stiles liked.

"Ya know, son. Stop trying so hard and just be yourself. Don't try to make things perfect, try to make them personal."

Stiles stared at him as his father just nodded and slowly turned, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He never hosted parties, he just went to some. He never really cooked, he didn't bake. But what did Stiles Stilinski do?

+++

Stiles stood in front of the Loft's door, holding a colourful package and a bag. He stared at the door, feeling utterly nervous, and his heart actually did a leap when the door opened and Derek stared at him.

"Stiles?"

"Uh, can I come in?"

He saw the wolf looking him up and down, but then he shrugged and made enough room for Stiles to push past him. 

He headed in, putting the package and the bag on the table.

"I thought we didn't enjoy a good pizza in ages, so I got us two. And a salad, so that at least some of what we eat is healthy", he murmured, while opening the two pizza boxes in the bag. He stuck a single candle in one pizza, lit it before he turned around and held the box, grinning widely at Derek.

"And - HAPPY BIRTHDAY sourwolf!"

For a brief moment he thought Derek might throw him out, or kill him, or do first the one and then the other. But then he spotted a slight twinge along his mouth as he heard him sigh. Derek approached him, staring at the pizza with the candle, and then at Stiles' face.

"This is for me?"

"Yeah, well, you said you didn't have a fav cake, so I thought 'everyone likes pizza', and this is so Stiles, that I just had to do it."

"Hah..."

As Stiles glanced up, he spotted a smile on these perfect lips and let out a sigh he wasn't even aware of holding.

"And the package?"

"That's your present. But first pizza? It's getting cold and I'm really starving here!"

"Well, we can't let you starve, right?", Derek asked with a slight grin and took the pizza with the candle from Stiles' hands, brushing against his fingers as he nodded to the couch.


End file.
